Birthday Treasure Hunt
by Angelica Winterglow
Summary: Hermione plays treasure hunt on her birthday and gets a surprise...My first story!


**Treasure Hunt**

Hermione opened her eyes to the bright light. She sat up on her bed. It was 8 am. Right in front of her bed, on her desk, stood a huge bouquet of flowers. She wondered what a bouquet of flowers was doing on her table. Then it struck her, it was the 19th of September, her birthday. She got out of the bed to look at the flowers, there was a note attached to them. She carefully opened the note and read it.

_Happy Birthday, my gorgeous_

_Did you like the flowers? But that's not all I got for you. To get your real gift solve this little riddle and go where it takes you._

_Where we lie close_

_And the fire glows_

_Where we shared our dreams_

_And spilled vanilla cream_

_Where we faced our fears_

_There you go my dear_

_- Your one and only_

Hermione smiled as she finished reading her "clue". Only Draco could have written such a cheesy poem, he was a romantic at heart, something she had discovered in the past 3 years of dating him. She knew where the poem was sending her. She remembered quite clearly the episode with the vanilla cream. They were sitting and enjoying their dessert and Hermione had spilt some cream on Draco by mistake and Draco had then splattered her with the rest of the cream.

Hermione ran to the living room, there it was, the couch, and on the couch sat a big fluffy cream and brown coloured Teddy Bear. Hermione snuggled her face in the Teddy's soft fur and sighed, she wondered when Draco would come to wish her himself. Attached to the Teddy's heart was another note.

_A Teddy to hug whenever you miss me! But that's still not the final gift. Here is your next clue:_

_Red roses and candles_

_Right where I broke your sandals_

_Then blew the noodles in your stupid Muggle box_

_And stuck a picture of you as a fox_

Hermione walked to the kitchen where a caricature of her was stuck to the cabinet. She took the picture in her hands and smiled. Draco had once tried to warm noodles in the microwave once, but he had forgotten to take it out and the noodles had caught fire. And there was the day when Draco had set up a candle light dinner for the two of them and the same night he managed to break her pink flower sandals. Hermione walked to the dining tabled where a wonderful, warm breakfast was ready for her. Beside the breakfast was a note:

_I can't keep you hungry, now can I? So your favourite breakfast for you to enjoy and I made it myself.(A miracle!) So first finish your breakfast and then read the next clue._

After having feasted on waffles with blue berries and drinking her morning supply of caffeine, Hermione was ready for her next clue.

_Silently reading, on the armchair you sat_

_But what you didn't know is that I'd hid a bat_

_And when you saw it you screamed like hell_

_And then you tripped and on your face you fell_

There really wasn't need for him to remind her of that incident. Stupid Draco and his stupid bat. Hermione walked to her little library and hoped that this time Draco hadn't hid anything stupid. In the library, on her favourite armchair was a little red note with silver writing. There were only two words written on it:

_Turn Around_

And well she did, to find Draco Malfoy standing with his hands in his pockets. His silver blond hair fell over his eyes. His stormy grey eyes, full of emotion, were looking at her and his soft pink lips curved in beautiful smile.

Hermione walked towards Draco with a small smile on her lips.

" Happy Birthday " he said.

Hermione stood on her toes, put her arms around her neck and kissed him softly on his lips. She could see the love in his eyes and he didn't need to say how much he loved her for her to understand it.

"Thank you" she said.

"And now for your real gift, for which I've been making you run all morning." said Draco with a chuckle.

He took a little box from his pocket and knelt on one knee and opened the box in front of her.

Hermione couldn't believe it, but it looked like Drcao Malfoy was going to propose to her.

"Hermione Granger" said Draco "you mean the world to me, you are my life and my everything. I want you to be the mother of my children, I want to grow old with you, I want to spend my life with you, b y your side. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

Oh! So he was proposing to her.

"Of course, you git!" Hermione laughed and said.

Draco laughed and slipped the ring on her finger, it was a beautiful heart shaped diamond set in white gold. She loved it.

Draco kissed her and she felt the world disappear as she melted in his embrace.

"I love you, Hermione. " he said.

"I love you too, Draco."

" You know Hermione" said Draco with a smirk "I think our first child will be a boy."

"I beg to differ, I think it will be a girl."

"How about we go baby-making and then we will see?" said Draco with a wink.

Hermione laughed and followed him to the bedroom.


End file.
